This invention relates to multidose, medical injection syringes used for the vaccination and treatment of livestock diseases. More specifically, it relates to a process and a closed handling and delivery system for those injectable animal health products used in syringes to include all the steps from the packaging of the product at the pharmaceutical company to the actual injecting of the livestock on the farm.